The Offer
by SakinaoftheAlleys
Summary: Squire Nealan of Queenscove goes to meet another possible knight-master, not knowing that he's been set up with the knight that his best friend Keladry of Mindelan has admired all her life: Alanna. *This takes place in Squire (Protector of the Small #3), right before a certain scene where poor Neal breaks the news to Kel*


Neal ran his hands through his light brown hair, his heart flickering with nerves. Straightening his tunic and collar, he wished Kel had had a chance to give him an inspection. "But, no, she _had_ to go off and hit something," he muttered under his breath, as he raised his hand to knock on the door to Lord Wyldon's study. Before he had a chance, the door swung open.

A tall lean figure, with reddish brown hair and dark green eyes – darker than his own – stood in the doorway, hiding the rest of the room from view.

"Neal." His father, Duke Baird of Queenscove and Chief of the palace healers, smiled warmly at him. Neal wasn't fooled. He saw the tenseness in his father's shoulders and a look of warning in his eyes. _So, this is a big deal,_ thought Neal as he bowed.

"Good day to you, dear Father," Neal drawled, hoping some lightness might ease up the tension, as he entered the study. "How're the heal–" Neal stopped.

King Jonathan of Conté sat behind the desk normally occupied by Lord Wyldon. His sapphire blue eyes smiled kindly as he ran his fingers over his short black beard. His hair, of the same colour, was swept back from a high forehead, and adorned with a delicate golden crown. Turning towards a short figure standing by the large bay windows behind him, he said: "Alanna. Come, sit."

Neal, who had bowed deeply the minute his eyes had rested on the king, froze. _Oh, no_ , he thought as a sinking feeling filled his stomach. _This can't be happening to me_. _I'm definitely having a nightmare._ Straightening, Neal glanced at his father, who was taking a vacant chair to the far right of the king. Duke Baird gave a slight shake of the head. Standing on the king's left, was Lord Wyldon. His eyes were hard steel cutting through Neal's frantic thoughts. A warning was clearly carved in his gaze. Neal swore repeatedly inside his head.

Lady Alanna, the King's Champion, and the only female knight in the realm, turned from the window. The light from the window glared as it hit her fiery, red hair. Her purple eyes took him in carefully, her mouth twitching slightly, before she took a seat to King Jon's right.

"Take a seat, Squire Neal," Lord Wyldon said as he lowered himself into a chair.

Neal almost hesitated, but the look on Lord Wyldon's face was as hard as ice. As his brain ran through plausible excuses, he sat down in the only chair facing the king, folding his shaking hands in his lap.

"There's no need to be terrified, Squire Neal," King Jon said, humor glinting in his eyes.

Neal couldn't sit quietly. "Sire, may I make an announcement?"

Duke Baird coughed loudly, but Neal refused to look at his father. Lord Wyldon though, wasn't as restrained, "Queenscove! I swear–"

King Jonathan raised his hand, silencing the training master. "What announcement would this be, Squire Nealan?"

Neal swallowed, realizing that if he survived this meeting, he'd probably have punishment duty for the rest of his life. "I am going back to the university."

Lady Alanna coughed, covering her mouth. Neal glanced at her and saw a wicked look in her eyes. She stuck out her open hand expectantly. King Jon sighed, and dropped five gold crowns into her hand. Turning back to Neal, his eyes dancing, he asked, "Is there a particular reason you have decided to forgo your studies of becoming a knight?"

Neal sat there in shock. _They bet on what I would say?_ Neal took a quick glance at Lord Wyldon, confident that his training master would not have approved on this betting. Lord Wyldon sat stiffly in his chair, his face betraying no emotions, but his eyes fixed on Neal. Realizing he was now in it for good, he wracked his brains for a good enough excuse. Alanna interrupted him, "Before you come up with a good lie, hear us out at least."

Neal knew his answer wouldn't change, no matter what they said. He couldn't do this to Kel. She was his best friend, always looking out for him and putting others first. He couldn't betray her like this. So, without thinking, he blurted, "No."

The room was silent. Neal looked at his feet, waiting and wishing he could have kept his big mouth shut. He didn't have to wait long.

"Nealan!" Duke Baird scolded, recovering from shock. He made to stand, but Alanna placed a hand on his arm. Settling back down, he said instead, "Where in Mithros' name your manners?"

Neal bowed his head, his face red with embarrassment. "I apologize, Lady Alanna, Your Highness. I know what you are about to ask and my answer is still no." Lord Wyldon's face was beet red with anger. Neal could see him clenching his teeth from the corner of his eye.

"Neal, look at me," Lady Alanna said sharply. Neal looked up into her violet eyes. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I know you're thinking about Squire Keladry, but I promise you she has a good offer on the table."

"A very good offer," added the king. "And you know how it is with conservatives, Neal. They won't stand for Lady Alanna becoming Keladry's knight-master. It would cause an uproar, and what with the Progress set to take place soon, now would not be the best time to anger them."

Neal glanced at his father, who watched him intently. The king had a good point, but still…

"You left the university so you could become a knight and continue the Queenscove tradition," Alanna added gently. "Your father tells me you have the Gift for healing, but you haven't had as much training as you would like. I can train you, Neal. I can train you to become a knight and a healer."

Neal felt his throat close. His father was looking at him with pride in his eyes. When Neal had decided to leave the university, his father had tried to stop him, knowing that Neal hadn't wanted to choose this path and was only doing so to continue the family name after both his brothers were killed in the Immortals War. It wasn't that Neal didn't want to become a knight. He did. But he had always wanted to be a healer. Now his father had given him a chance to become both.

"But, Kel…" Neal mumbled.

"She's taken care of, Squire Nealan," Lord Wyldon assured him, his eyes almost kind.

"It's not right. You don't understand what it's been like. Begging your pardon, Lady Alanna, but Kel's been hoping for this since she started." In his head, he added, _how am I going to tell her?_

"It's the only way, Neal," King Jon said softly. "I wish there was another option." He sighed. "You've lived at court your whole life. You know how it is. People whisper, and what with a Yamani marriage alliance, there's enough talk of disrepute and the gods turning their favour away from us."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neal felt sweat trickle down his back. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, but no words came out.

His father broke the silence after a few minutes. "What do you say, Neal?"

Neal still felt sick inside. He knew Kel. She wouldn't show that she was angry; she would hide behind her Yamani mask and then go hit something. But he didn't want to hurt his friend. At the same time, he knew the king and Lady Alanna spoke sense. The whole court would be in an uproar if the King's Champion took on Kel as a squire. It was an empty dream all along, but it was one thing that had kept Kel going these past four years. Neal just hoped that Kel could keep going after he crushed her dream by telling her.

"Okay," he finally said, dejectedly. "I accept Lady Alanna as my knight-master."

Alanna leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Well, that wasn't so bad! I want you to pack your things and move into the room next to mine tomorrow. We'll have a chat then about a few rules." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Neal groaned inwardly. Lady Alanna was known for her temper, and Neal didn't think his outspokenness and his "dramatics", as his mother called them, would mix well with that.

"I'll say it out loud, since no one else dares to. I think our dear Keladry has dodged an arrow this time around." Duke Baird's dark green eyes crinkled with amusement, as King Jon burst into laughter.


End file.
